disneynonsixthsensefandomcom-20200213-history
Messina
Messina is a villainous character in 'The Sixth Sense', who uses her gifts for evil. ' ' Powers Messina was born with the power of shapeshifting. She could transform herself into any animal, her preferred form was that of a poisonous cobra. Over time, Messina developed a deadly plan to steal the powers of the other gifted. She began by killing her own brother and taking his power of immortality. She later killed Aisling's mother and stole her gift of control over nature. History Messina was born with the power of shapeshifting, specifically, into the form of animals. Messina's brother had also been born with a gift, that of immortality. Over time, Messina grew jealous of her brother's gift and decided to take it for herself. She transformed into her cobra form, and used it to scare her brother's horse, spooking it into throwing him from a cliff. Upon her brother's death, Messina quickly stole his power. Messina's Quest Now with the gift of immortality, Messina decided to expand her search for other gifted souls like herself, convinced that she would find and kill them all - and become the most powerful being in existence. One of Messina's early targets was a young girl named Aisling, who possessed the gift of healing. Messina broke into Aisling and her Mother's home, but only managed to kill Aisling's mother before the girl herself escaped. Messina obtained the mother's gift of control over nature and the continued her search for the girl, who has thus far eluded her. Unable to locate Aisling for the time being, Messina next travelled to Agrabah, having heard rumours of a powerful gifted named Jasmine, who could see visions of the future. Believing this power would aid her in her quest, Messina arrived at the court of Rameses, the current ruler of the kingdom, and requested an audience with Jasmine, the former crown princess who was now under his protection. Rameses was amused by Messina, and ordered his high priests, Hotep & Huy, to deal with her. Messina quickly transformed into her cobra form and defeated the priests' tricks. Rameses, impressed by her abilities, granted Messina an audience with Jasmine. Messina cornered Jasmine in her chambers, ready to strike her down, but before Messina could act, Jasmine shared with her a vision - which showed Messina being captured by government forces lead by Kent Mansley. Messina was shocked by what she saw, and as a result, left without harming Jasmine. Her next move would be to seek out Kent Mansley, whom she believed could pose a serious threat to her plans. The Master Plan During the course of her search for Mansley, Messina happened across Moses and sensing he possessed a great power, attempted to kill him. Before she could strike, she was attacked by Aurora, another shapeshifter, who took the form of a leopard. Messina and Aurora briefly fought until Moses intervened and used his power on Messina - the pain caused her to revert to her human form, realising the odds were against her, she transformed into a bat and escaped. Eventually, Messina managed to infiltrate Government Headquarters and confronted Kent Mansley. They made a deal in which Messina would hunt and kill the gifted for The Government, so long as Mansley stayed out of her way. Messina, however, had other plans - she recruited the services of Holli Would, and had her hypnotize Mansley into obeying her commands. With one of the government's powerful agents now in her control, Messina is preparing to put the next part of her master plan into action... Category:Villains